


Brotherly Lust

by Polterglitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, First Time, Incest, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polterglitch/pseuds/Polterglitch
Summary: Grace hasn't seen her hot older brother for years and she wants him so much
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Brotherly Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Old story I wrote, may add to it

I had not seen my older brother, Johnny, in over thirteen years.

We had different mothers and Johnny had been living in California with his while I was thousands of miles away in London. In fact I could barely remember him. I was five or six the last time I'd seen him and could not even recall his face.

I was very pleasantly surprised when he turned up on our doorstep, after giving my parents' a days' notice that he was in the UK on business and was going to pop in. I'd heard earlier whispers from them that the real reason he was coming was for money, or that he was in some kind of trouble. Whatever the reason, he seemed genuinely happy to see us. Besides, the petty details washed over my head as I was distracted by his unavoidable good looks.

As we sat in the living room as a family making small talk about how hot the weather was in L.A and how nice the beaches were, I found my eyes drawn to him. He was twelve years older than me and had blossomed into an attractive young man. With his perfect shoulder length blonde hair hanging over his shoulders, he reminded me of the sorts of hot L.A guys you only saw on TV. I pictured him on a sandy beach in a tight pair of swimming trunks.

He felt my gaze on him and turned his head to look at me. I abruptly and awkwardly looked away, worried that somehow he would know that I was checking him out. I kept quiet for the remainder of the evening pretending to be busy on my laptop with college work and at the earliest opportunity (not too early so it would look weird) I told the family I was getting an early night and headed upstairs.

After a long hot shower, I retreated to my bedroom and slipped on a comfy oversized grey T-shirt that I wore as a nightdress.

Hours passed and my restless mind was dragged into the early hours of the morning. I had heard my family come up a while ago but I could not sleep a wink. My mind was racing with thoughts of Johnny in the next room.

Inappropriate thoughts for a sister to have for her brother... I wondered if he slept naked and what did his body look like underneath those designer clothes of his? And did he know that I was thinking about him? Oh god, I had thought about nothing else since he had turned up. Why was I so crude? At the tender age of eighteen, I was desperate to lose my virginity so sex was often on my mind. Something told me that my desires would be welcomed, like a strange sort of intuition. I was sure I had caught him giving me the eye right back... I wasn't imagining it.

But why did I want him so much? Yes, he was my brother but we had not seen each other since I was a young child so he did not feel like a relation. Other than that, there was no rational explanation for my deep feelings of lust. I questioned my sanity. Was I really that desperate to pop my cherry? But something about the forbidden fruit was a turn on.

I slid my hand inside my sleep-shirt, over my black Hello Kitty underwear. On running my fingers along the exterior of the gusset, I found I had already soaked right through. With the help of the vibrator hidden in my jewellery box, I would be in the throws of orgasm within minutes.

It was a small bullet that made minimal noise. If I pulled my thick duvet over myself, it muffled the sound perfectly. With a few clicks of a button to crank the vibration up to the max, I was on my way.

My body's instincts were betraying my rational thoughts as my chest rapidly rose and fell. Despite my mind telling me it was wrong, my strong overwhelming feminine desires screamed: get his dick inside you! But for now, my toy would have to suffice.

I brought my knees up as I circled my clit, slowly at first to find the exact nerves that would bring me to climax. I knew where to find the sweet spot, I had had enough practice. I could make myself cum several times in a very short space of time. I may have been a virgin but I was very tuned in to my sexuality. All I needed was a man to expand on that.

The build up was quick, my body tensed and an orgasm ripped through my body so ferocious that I could not silence a squeal escaping me. I clasped my hand over my mouth but it was too late. I prayed that nobody had heard but all that was separating my room and Johnny's was a paper thin wall. All I could do was hope that he had succumbed to the jet-lag and fallen asleep.

I was so wet between my legs, I had to clean myself up so I got out of bed and padded to the bathroom, keeping my legs parted slightly to keep my sopping moisture from spreading to my inner thighs.

It was 2am, the house was still and silent. I passed Johnny's room on the landing, being careful to avoid the creaky floorboard on the way. Once inside, I wiped myself clean of the slime (although I was still moist internally) and tossed my soaked knickers into the laundry basket.

I opened the door to return to my room and gasped. Before me was Johnny... dressed in nothing more than a tight fitting pair of pink boxers that left very little to the imagination. I hadn't even heard his bedroom door open or the tell tale creaky floorboard. My heart fluttered and my eyes darted around for something to focus on other than the outline of his cock.

"What are you doing?" I blurted out in a whisper, only realising how stupid the question was after the words had left my lips.

"Waiting to use the bathroom. What are you doing?" Johnny gave a cheeky grin and raised his studded eyebrow.

"Going to bed," I kept my eyes to the floor and clumsily rushed past him knowing full well that he had heard me a few minutes earlier - the tone in his voice said so.

I climbed back into my bed awash with embarrassment and curled into the foetal position. My only comfort was that he could not have possibly known that I was thinking about him while I masturbated. I closed my eyes - it was time for sleep. Regrettably, I had an early start for college in a mere four hours.

Sleep did not have the chance to find me before Johnny did. I heard the sound of the door brushing along the carpet and his soft footsteps creeping towards my bed. What could he possibly want? I had a pretty good idea as he slipped under the covers behind me. I froze. Not with fear but with shock. His floppy blonde hair brushed along my neck as he whispered in my ear,

"Good evening Grace."

His breath was warm against my skin. His L.A accent sounded so alien to me yet so hot... I said nothing and remained curled up on my side with my back to him. It crossed my mind that perhaps I was dreaming. If I looked at him or spoke out loud, I would wake and this perfect illusion would shatter.

"You feel it too don't you?" he continued bringing his face closer to mine. "The attraction?"

I nodded nervously. It was a relief that I was not alone in my fierce desires.

"So you don't mind me doing this?"

I quivered a little in anticipation at his palm travelling down my side and resting on my hip.

"This is OK for you?"

Again, I nodded...with a shiver. His soft lips touched my neck as he planted a kiss on me. At first, it was a soft peck then he extended his tongue to crudely lick me. The subtle shiver morphed into a full body shudder and a twitch of my labia that of course, Johnny noticed.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smiled lifting my nightshirt up.

I parted my legs to allow his wandering hand in to stroke my shaven pussy from behind.

"Oh my god, you are soaking!" he gasped in surprise.

My face heated up with embarrassment but he reassured me with another kiss and seductively whispered, "It's OK. I like it. Aren't you going to turn around and give me a kiss?"

Finally, I rolled over to face him and our lips locked together in passion. If this was a dream, it was the best kind. However, the warm sensation of his tongue sliding over mine told me that it was not.

His body pressed into me. I felt his raging erection through his underwear and couldn't help giggling nervously like a giddy schoolgirl.

"Touch it if you want," Johnny permitted me.

I did want, very much so. My hand travelled down his side much the same way he had stroked me and I found the hungry beast between his bare legs.

As my fingers fondled him, starting from the base of his shaft and moving up, I found a little damp spot where pre-cum had leaked right through the cotton material. A smile spread across my face, reassured that he was just as overexcited as I was.

"See? You like it too. Its a turn-on ain't it?" he said, as if he were voicing my thoughts.

I boldly yanked the elastic waist of his boxers, springing his rock hard cock out for me to grope in the flesh. I hoped my tightening grip on him would answer his question.

"Put it in your sopping wet cunt," he ordered taking on a sudden authoritative tone.

I began to obey, parting my legs further and guiding him toward me then out of the blue my nerves kicked in. This was the first time I had gone this far with anybody and despite wanting him so much, I couldn't help thinking that it was all going so fast!

"This is my... I've never..." I stammered.

Johnny's eyes widened and his smile broadened.

"You're a virgin?" he cried in disbelief.

"Yes," I mumbled, my eyes avoiding his.

"That's fine," again his words told me exactly what I needed to hear to quell my insecurities. "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry, I'll show you."

I was so wet that his dick slipped in easily and I was confident that if I hadn't already told him, he would never have known I was a virgin. However, I was glad that I did because it seemed to turn him on. Plus I wanted him to know how much I wanted him, that I was gifting him the most special gift a woman could possibly give.

His dick fit snugly as if it were tailor made for me... and his slow, deep thrusts touched places that had never been touched before. I had had plenty of experience with my vibrator but having a pulsing cock burrowing inside me was a different experience entirely. I found myself on my back as he mounted me and my clear blue eyes locked onto his as I gazed adoringly into them. I raised my hand up and stroked his face. He leaned into my palm and kissed me; all the while increasing the speed of his jerking hips. As I moved my hand and ran my fingers through his hair, I felt complete.

I knew now why I had always been so frustrated, despite my vibrator providing me with orgasms, I had been missing the sensation of another body against mine... and a good hard cock inside me.

He felt so good that I couldn't help moaning. I tried not to but I was so gripped in the passion that I wasn't in control of my own body.

"Ssh," he giggled putting his finger to my lips. "You don't wanna wake Dad."

It was difficult with his quickening movements and the pleasure jolts surging through me.

"Can't help it," I panted. I didn't give a fuck about how childish I sounded. "You are so sexy. This is amazing!"

Johnny smiled, "I know."

He gripped my shoulders tightly and rammed himself in hard. My mouth opened to let out a squeal of delight but he quickly silenced me by putting his hand over my face.

"I love that you're moaning for me but you gotta be quiet sweetie."

I wanted to scream the fucking place down. I tried to push the fact that our dad was sleeping just next door to the back of my mind but the thrill of the danger excited me.

I ran my hands down his body to feel his muscular chest. The duvet was pulled over him and the heat was sweltering so his smooth skin was a little moist with sweat. Beads of it were dripping onto my cleavage and strands of his swaying blonde hair were stuck to his forehead. It made him look even more alluring. I could not take my eyes off his perfect face. Even when sweaty and flustered he was stunning, like a wild sexual animal that couldn't be tamed.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck," my orgasmic gasps were muffled by his hand.

He had found my g-spot and I was seconds away from cumming. He winked at me and sped up. My toes curled and my fingers wrapped around the bedsheets as I soaked him with my first penetrative orgasm that shook my entire body.

"Good?" he grinned.

I nodded enthusiastically, the aftermath of my pleasure had rendered me speechless.

"I am going to cum in your hot wet pussy," he told me, taking on that stern authoritative tone again.

And he did. He threw his head back and grunted climatically. I felt his warm cum squirting inside me. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him in for a kiss, which he gifted me.

"That was amazing," I whispered as I took a breath.

"Trust me sweetie, the pleasure was all mine," he retracted his dick taking all of our mixed juices with it and drenching the sheets. "We will have to get some alone time so I can taste that beautiful pussy of yours. We will arrange something for sure. Goodnight."

He gave me a peck on my blushing cheek, snapped his boxers back on and slipped away without a sound. I fell asleep with a huge smile on my face. I eagerly awaited our next encounter...


End file.
